


Sugar and ginger (bread)

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He paused when he got to one of his friends’ posts of the gingerbread house they’d built.OrMishton build a gingerbread house and get slightly nostalgic





	Sugar and ginger (bread)

Ashton yawned sleepily and rolled over, tucking himself into Mitchy’s side and kissing the older man’s cheek. Mitchy made a soft noise and wrapped his arms around Ashton, bundling them further into the bed. Ashton cooed softly at Mitchy’s sleeping face and carefully leaned over to grab his phone. He logged into his Instagram and started scrolling through his timeline. He could feel Mitchy’s warm breath on his neck and he shivered slightly as he continued down his Instagram. He paused when he got to one of his friends’ posts of the gingerbread house they’d built. He glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend and remembered the stories Mitchy had told him about building gingerbread houses with his sisters and his grandma during the holidays and how it was one of the things he missed the most about his grandma. Ashton leaned over and gently kissed Mitchy to wake him up. “Baby? Can you wake up? I know what I want to do today.” He said, gently running his fingers through Mitchy’s hair. The older man sighed softly and pressed his nose into Ashton’s cheek. “We have a day off, can’t we just be lazy?” Mitchy asked, sliding a hand along his face and trying to wake up. Ashton pouted at him, “But I was hoping we could build a gingerbread house. I saw one on Instagram and I remembered your story from your childhood and I want to recreate the memory.” He glanced over at Mitchy who looked a little emotional. “You’re such a sweetheart, I honestly don’t deserve you,” Mitchy said, leaning over to kiss Ashton’s shoulder. “Let’s build a gingerbread house. It’ll be our first one as a couple,” he said, dragging himself slowly out of bed and getting changed. Ashton changed quickly and the two headed out to buy supplies. Ashton was debating between two different designs when a couple fans walked over to say hi. Mitchy stepped back and let Ashton talk to them, distracting himself with gingerbread kits as Ashton took pics and signed autographs. Ashton apologized softly and Mitchy handed him a box. “Let’s do this one. Do we need frosting?” He asked, pressing a hand to the small of Ashton’s back as he led him out of the aisle. Ashton shook his head and they bought the box before heading back home. Ashton opened the box and started sorting pieces of the house, and Mitchy grabbed the frosting to put in a bag so they could ice the house easier. They worked together and created their beautiful masterpiece. When they were done they admired their design and Mitchy slid his arms around Ashton’s waist. “This was so much fun, thank you,” he said, kissing Ashton’s jaw lightly.


End file.
